Smallville: Homecoming
"Homecoming" is the fourth episode of season ten of the live-action superhero fantasy series Smallville and the 200th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jeannot Szwarc with a script written by Kelly Souders. It first aired on the CW Network on October 15th, 2010. In this episode, Clark Kent gets some on-hand insight into his destiny by way of a trip into the future. But nothing proves to be as stressful for him as having to go to his high school reunion with Lois Lane. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Michael Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * James Marshall - Executive producer * Brian Peterson - Executive producer * Kelly Souders - Executive producer * Tom Welling - Executive producer * Jae Marchant - Co-executive producer * Turi Meyer - Co-executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Co-executive producer * Al Septien - Co-executive producer * Tom Flores - Producer * Holly Henderson - Producer * Don Whitehead - Producer * Scott Graham - Co-producer * Anne Cofell Saunders - Supervising producer * Rob Maier - Supervising producer * Jordan Hawley - Supervising producer * Christopher Petry - Associate producer * Cristina Verano - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * Smallville was created by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar based on concepts originally developed by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 3X6004. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on E4 on June 28th, 2011. * This is the ninetieth episode of the series to air on the CW Network. * This episode is included on the Smallville: The Final Season DVD collection by Warner Home Video. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series boxset collection. * This is the thirteenth episode of Smallville directed by Jeannot Szwarc. He directs fourteen episodes of the series in total. * This is the thirty-third episode of Smallville written by Kelly Souders. She writes thirty-five episodes of the series in total. * Notable locations presented in this episode include Metropolis, the Daily Planet, Smallville, Kansas, Smallville High School and the Kent farm. * This is the second appearance of "Bug Boy" Greg Arkin. He was one of Clark's first foes and appeared in the second episode of the series, "Metamorphosis". This is his final appearance on the series. * This is the final appearance of the Kent farm on Smallville. * This is the first appearance of the Brain InterActive Construct as Brainiac 5. He is established as a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th century. In the comics, Brainiac and Brainiac 5 are two separate characters. * Actors Anne Marie DeLusie and Nicole Fraissinet will go on to work together on the "Real Dead Housewife of Seattle" episode of iZombie. Allusions * Reference is made to four different types of Kryptonite in this episode, all of which have appeared in the past: Green kryptonite, Red kryptonite, Black kryptonite, and Blue kryptonite. Bloopers * Quotes * Lois Lane: Come on. Did you forget? Tomorrow's our Smallville High reunion. * Clark Kent: Did you say "our" reunion? * Lois Lane: Yes. * Clark Kent: You were enrolled there for like... * Lois Lane: Twenty three days. * Clark Kent: You showed up for five. * Lois Lane: That's a record in my book. Smallville is the closest thing to a past that this military brat has, and I am not gonna miss it. We don't have to be dating to show up at a reunion together. * Clark Kent: There's a lot of memories there for me. * Lois Lane: Come on, Clark. It would mean a lot to me, seeing all those familiar faces, like I had a place to fit in. And you, I mean, you put the Smallville in Smallville, Smallville. Besides, what's the worst that can happen? .... * Brainiac 5: Not every man is destined to find a woman like Lois. * Clark Kent: She's definitely one of a kind. I know why you sent me here now. * Brainiac 5: I had intended to be here *with* you, but you interfered with the ring. * Clark Kent: You wanted me to see how things would be with Lois and the... flying. * Brainiac 5: I wanted you to see that your darkness lies not only dwelling in your past, but in fearing the future. * Clark Kent: I've always hoped my life would be like this. With Lois and with all of it. I guess lately I've stopped believing that it could actually happen. * Brainiac 5: Well, that's up to you, isn't it? You don't need to worry about the future, Kal-El. You can see that it's just fine as long as you shed the weight of the past. Just next time you decide to defy me, don't strand me back in the dark ages. .... * Future Lois Lane: Wait a minute. Oh, no. Kryptonite again? * Clark Kent: Look, I... * Future Lois Lane: Blue? Red? Not green? Please tell it's not the black. Because that was a disaster. * Clark Kent: Look, I just... I need the Legion ring. Lois, do you know where it is? * Future Lois Lane: Is that a joke, Clark? Touch it once, shame on you. Touch it twice it, shame on me. And actually, I could really use it right now, because we need to be on the opposite sides of town in ten minutes. .... * Greg Arkin: I have a message for Clark Kent. * Lois Lane: Yeah? How about "Don't leave your date with Punch Bowl Maddy"? * Greg Arkin: Something tells me it's for a good reason. You know, Clark is the reason a lot of us are still here. * Lois Lane: Oh? * Greg Arkin: I kind of got caught up in my web of obsession. He set me straight. It's not every place that has a hometown hero like Clark Kent. * Lois Lane: That's the kind of guy he is. * Greg Arkin: Just tell him. Tell him thank you. See also External Links * * * * References Category:2010/Episodes Category:October, 2010/Episodes